Shrimp Statue!
by 69animefreak
Summary: Squid Girl becomes obsessed with a shrimp statue. What will she do?


It was a fun and relaxing day at the park. Squid Girl, Chizuru, Eiko, and Takeru were taking a walk in the park when Squid Girl suddenly ran off. Eiko was already used to this so she just casually walked off to go find her and left Chizuru and Takeru sitting on one of the park benches.

When she finally found Squid Girl she was not very surprised where she was at. Squid Girl was hanging onto a huge Fifty foot tall shrimp statue. Eiko got disgusted from the sight of Squid Girl kissing the shrimp all over.

"Can I keep it Eiko?" Squid Girl questioned.

"What is wrong with you?" Eiko asked angrily, "Just get down from there."

"No I will not leave without this magnificent masterpiece."

Eiko then called over Chizuru and Takeru. Eiko then told Chizuru to forcefully remove Squid Girl from the statue, which Chizuru did with no problem.

"But I wanna keep it!" cried Squid Girl.

While they were walking home from the park, Squid Girl couldn't stop thinking about the amazing statue and how its fine copper felt on her skin.

Squid Girl couldn't sleep that night either. Every time she fell asleep she dreamed about the statue. When she woke up, after getting about one hour of sleep, she looked terrible. That day at work she fell asleep about ten times and each time she fell asleep Eiko hit her on her head to wake her up.

"Why are you so tired?" Eiko asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the shrimp statue I saw at the park," Squid Girl replied.

"You didn't get any sleep because of some dumb statue!" Eiko exclaimed, "Just get back to work."

Nagisa was feeling especially suspicious about Squid Girl's obsession with the statue.

"What if she put her brain washing machine in the statue," Nagisa thought to herself. Chills ran up her spine as she thought of this terrifying thought.

A few minutes later, Sanae showed up for a cool and refreshing glass of lemonade. She did her normal routine by running up and hugging Squid Girl. Squid Girl was so tired she didn't even react and she let Sanae hug her.

"What's wrong little squid?" Sanae worried.

"I saw an incredible shrimp statue at the park and now I can't sleep," Squid Girl mumbled.

"Well if you come to my place I will get you all the shrimp you want." Squid Girl got creped out and ran for dear life.

Squid Girl was so desperate to have the shrimp statue that she made a plan. At night when everyone was sleeping she would sneak out and steal the statue.

"I will definitely have that statue in no time!" Squid Girl thought to herself.

That night she snuck out at around 3 a.m. On her way to the park she realized she had forgotten a very important detail in executing her plan. She was completely lost. She wandered on not knowing where she was. She noticed that the sun started rising so it was probably around 5:30 a.m.

In the meantime, Eiko was looking for Squid Girl.

"That idiot!" Eiko screamed to herself. She was about to burst into tears when she saw Squid Girl sitting on the side of the road.

"Come with me right now!" Eiko scolded. When they got back to their house Eiko gave her a super long lecture and told Squid Girl how much she had worried about her. Squid Girl also explained to Eiko why she had left the house.

"You are so stupid!" Eiko yelled, "When you got to the park how were you going to lift the statue!"

Squid Girl obviously felt extremely stupid so Eiko made her feel even worse. Squid Girl burst into tears and ran into the bathroom and locked the bathroom door. Chizuru heard the whole conversation and felt bad for Squid Girl. She knew Squid Girl was not the smartest squid, but Eiko was a little too hard on her.

They all left for work and Squid Girl was even slower because she didn't get a wink of sleep last night. When it was Squid Girl's lunch break she was greeted by a very familiar scent. It made her mouth water and her body tingle. She walked to the kitchen and there was a huge platter of shrimp prepared by Chizuru.

She ate her whole lunch in five minutes flat. She thanked Chizuru and then Eiko appeared.

"I'm sorry if I was a little too tough on you." Eiko apologized, "But I have something for you." Eiko then pulled out a miniature keychain version of the shrimp statue.

"Thank you Eiko but I've realized something," Squid Girl began.

"What?"

"Why do you need the fake version when you can have the real thing?"


End file.
